Asssassin Canarrow: Their Beginning
by changingdestiny40
Summary: An AU in which both Sara and Oliver are washed onto the shores of Lian Yu, following the Amazo, and are found by Nyssa, leading to a new journey for the three of them. (I know that's not the best title and if someone could please give me a better one, it would be great)


**Hi everyone. Today's Assassin Canarrow will explore what could've happened if Sara and Oliver weren't separated by the Amazo and found by Nyssa. Just so you guys know, this won't be in the same universe as my fic entilted "Nanda Parbat Wedding" or its sequel, "Journey From Nanda Parbat", written by my fellow author Phillipe363, although I might write an Assassin Canarrow prequel to our fics, though it will probably be a one shot.**

 **Finally, if any of you didn't watch the "Legends Of Tomorrow" Season 2 finale, you really should if you like that series. It was fantastic and the ending was crazy. Now, on with the show folks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They're the property of DC, the CW, its executive producers, and its writers. If I did own it, Sara and Nyssa would've been regulars for this season and Oliver wouldn't have said that he likes killing just for the heck of it, not to mention that there would've been a lot more action in 5x10 and no amateur, whether Felicity or anybody else, would've been able to knock out the Black Siren with a single punch.**

Nyssa and four of her assassins, one of them being A'l Owal, had arrived upon the deserted island of Lian Yu. They had been sent there as part of a mission authorized by Ra's A'l Ghul, Nyssa's father and the leader of their organization which was known as the League Of Assassins. Nyssa couldn't understand why her father would send her on what appeared top be a fools errand to her, but she never voiced those words out loud and respected her father's decision. His word was law and she had to abide by it.

Once they set foot upon the island, Nyssa ordered her men to spread about in groups of two in order to see if they could find anything of significance that they could bring back home, as per her father's command. They did so and A'l Owal took one man with him and went towards the western portion of the island while the other two assassins went eastward. Nyssa stayed where she was, satisfied that the men her father had provided for her as part of this expedition would do their jobs well. They searched far and wide but were unable to find anything apart from some wreckage that appeared to originate from a ship. They did encounter what appeared to be a lot of dead bodies and decided to bury them, not being able to leave them just lying there.

After they had finished burying the last body, they continued on their journey when A'l Owal suddenly spotted in the distance what appeared to be two individuals lying on the ground. He immediately hurried to the site with his partner not far off behind him. When they got there, they saw that the individuals were a man and a woman, both with blond hair and ragged clothes, lying unconscious.

"Mistress come quickly. We've found something and it's something that you need to see", A'l Owal called out to Nyssa, who hurried over at once to see for herself what this important discovery was. When she arrived, she came across the same site that her men were currently standing over, the site of the man and woman lying very close to each other, dirty and raggedy looking, but unconscious, while their worn faces gave Nyssa the impression of two people who had been worn down by some very hard experiences. Her heart was moved with pity at seeing these poor souls lying there and in such a state. At that moment, she felt an urging which seemed to say that this is what her father wanted her to find and bring back.

Making a decision, Nyssa ordered her men to pick up the male lying there while she would pick up the girl and the five of them would load them onto the ship she and her men used to arrive here. They then made their way to the said ship after getting inside, placed the two humans onto a soft covered mat each and then strapped themselves into their chairs and began the journey back home to Nanda Parbat.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N And that concludes chapter 1. I hope all of you enjoyed the lead in.**


End file.
